Batman: Arkham City
Batman: Arkham City is an upcoming sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum. Plot A year after the chaotic events of Batman: Arkham Asylum, both the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane and Blackgate Prison remain gutted, the former in a massive breakout launched by the inmates and the latter due to a mysterious fire. The administrator of Arkham, mayoral candidate Quincy Sharp, soon takes advantage of the Batman's defeat of the Joker at Arkham and claims the credit himself for bringing the asylum back under control. This is partially to salvage his image, in tatters after the single worst asylum riot took place at a crucial time when Sharp was trying to convince the people of Gotham City to vote for him. This is successful, and Sharp is elected mayor of Gotham. His first act is to announce ruined Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison both unfit to house criminals. He then undertakes a bold new project: To move all the former inmates of incarceration at both places into a new housing project, Arkham City. This will be a walled-off city only for villains, and is made up of Gotham City's most notorious slums, including Crime Alley. To guard the perimeter of Arkham City the mayor does away with Arkham Asylum's old security force and replaces them with professional mercenaries from a private military organization, TYGER. Once all the criminals are trapped inside the prison city, they are told they may do as they please, but there is only one rule: Do not escape. This is supported by the TYGER mercenary forces, who enforce this policy through the liberal use of their firearms on any escaping denizens of Arkham City. Since the entire population of Arkham is made up of criminals running wild on the streets, Sharp secretly hopes they will destroy each other inside walled confinement instead of committing crimes in Gotham. With the criminals free to do whatever they want short of escaping, bloody turf wars erupt as various villains carve up Arkham City among themselves. A mysterious figure named Dr. Hugo Strange, an Arkham psychiatrist, is placed at the helm of the project by Sharp, but little is known about his objectives or his shadowy past, and rumors soon run rampant that he is up to horrible things behind Arkham City's walls. Those who try and find out too much about Arkham or Strange one by one mysteriously vanish by night, and it is implied most end up inside the city themselves, to be torn apart by the inmates. Batman, wary of Sharp and even more so of Strange, monitors Arkham City for several months, believing that the entire thing has been a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. His pretext to infiltrate the place himself comes when Catwoman, who has no gang and is working as a freelancer in Arkham City, is captured by Two-Face and his gang. Two-Face, a new inmate, is short on men and weapons and cannot afford the costly gang wars he is already embroiled in. He thus decides to launch a massive recruitment campaign for his gang, and in order to help achieve dominance and eliminate a potential rival, announces he will publicly execute Catwoman. By doing so he also hopes that this will win him some support among the criminal populance. Given their past, Batman has no choice but to enter Arkham to save her and uncover what's really going on. With a brand-new bag of tricks, he might just survive the night. Characters Confirmed *Batman/Bruce Wayne *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Catwoman *Two-Face *The Riddler *Mr. Freeze *Talia al Ghul *Poison Ivy *Mr. Zsasz *Alfred Pennyworth *Dr. Hugo Strange *Calendar Man *The Penguin *Jack Ryder *Commissioner Gordon *Gotham City Police Department *Quincy Sharp *High Security Henchmen *Abramovici Twins Unconfirmed *Bane (implied by one ending of the first and Osito bear is in Tyger Storage) *Scarecrow (implied by one ending of the first) *Killer Croc (implied by one ending of the first, and Arkham City: No Cell policy) *Ra's Al Ghul (his body vanished from the morgue and his daughter being in the game) *Oracle (due to Alfred taking her place and supposed kidnapping) *The Falcone Family (due to a pixel enhancement on a screenshot) *Vicki Vale (Due to another pixel enhancement of her show on another screenshot, and comics) *Black Mask (implied by numerous references to Sionis Industries) *Prometheus (implied in Hugo Strange profile in Batman: Arkham City website on a patient) *Solomon Grundy (implied by character icon) *Ratcatcher (Flannegan's poster seen in Catwoman trailer) *Maxie Zeus (Olympus Structure seen in Catwoman trailer) *Nora Fries (Frozen head seen in Catwoman trailer) *Mad Hatter (Seen in issue #2 of comics) *Jenna Duffy (Seen in issue #2 of comics) *Walrus (Seen in issue #2 of comics) *Tweedledee (Seen in issue #2 of comics) *Tweedledum (Seen in issue #2 of comics) Locations *No Man's Land (Seen in Catwoman trailer) *The Iceberg Lounge (implied by the trailer) *Wonder City Funhouse (implied by the trailer) *Gotham Casino (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) *Monarch Theatre (seen in screenshot and in a trailer) *Crime Alley (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) *Ideal Hardware (implied by trailer, seen in screenshots, and there are numerous of them) *Gotham City Serald (seen in screenshots) *Solomon Wayne Courthouse (implied in GameInformer and seen in trailer) *Gotham City Studio 105.7 (seen in screenshots and in a trailer) *Ace Chemicals (seen in screenshots and seen in trailer) *Wayne Enterprises (seen in a screenshot and seen in trailer) *Sionis Industries (seen in screenshots and seen in trailer) *Joker's Funhouse (seen in screenshots, seen in a trailer, and Joker's Funland as a part of it) *Ennigan's Bar (seen in screenshots, seen in trailer, and there are numerous of them) *Glass, Furniture, & Drapes (seen in a screenshot) *Gotham Cathedral (seen on screenshots, and in a trailer, being converted into the Medical Center) *GBS building (seen in trailer) *W&B building (seen in trailer) *GCN building (seen in trailer) *Hotel Aventine (seen in trailer) *Nunez Motel (seen in comic cover: Hugo & Batman) *Gotham Cars (seen in concept art screenshot) *GCPD Building (Confirmed by OXM) *The Bowery (Confirmed by OXM) *Wonder Tower (Confirmed by OXM) *Amusement Mile (Confirmed by OXM) *Steel Mill (Confirmed by OXM) *Tyger Storage Facility (Confirmed by OXM and seen in trailer) *Gotham Cable News Building (Confirmed by OXM) *Gotham City Bank (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) *Gotham City Radio (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) *Gotham Hardware (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) *Flannegan's Pest Control (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) *Gotham City Olympus (Seen in Catwoman Trailer) Notes *The song playing during the first official gameplay reveal trailer is "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy. *Riddler, in an enchancement of a screenshot, is working his madness in Sionis Industries. *There are multiple Batsignals due to the screenshots and a trailer. *All the known major female villians have been confirmed in the game. *For Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Asylum, photos of the characters have been confirmed on what they are more likely going to look like, except for Mr. Freeze, Talia al Ghul, Alfred Pennyworth, Jack Ryder, and maybe Poison Ivy, since the first game characters all changed appearances. *In June, in the Playstation Magazine, a new villian will be announced and introduced. *To the size increasement, the number of characters increases, too. Mathetically, it's about 16 in the 1st game, so it's about 80 major characters in the game. (This includes those who were voices like Clayface, Riddler, and Oracle.) *Vicki Vale is seen in the comics of Batman: Arkham City. *In the 1st game, Penguin has a cameo of his lounge and the picture is exactly identical to him, in Batman Arkham City. Voice Actors * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Mark Hamill - The Joker * Grey DeLisle - Catwoman * Tom Kane - Quincy Sharp and Commissioner Gordon * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn * Maurice LaMarche - Mr. Freeze * Stana Katic - Talia al Ghul * Wally Wingert - The Riddler * Tasia Valenza - Poison Ivy * David Kaye - See Also *Batman: Arkham City/Gallery Videos Video:Batman: Arkham City - Debut Trailer Video:Batman: Arkham City Hugo Strange Trailer 720P|trailer Video:Batman: Arkham City - Official Gameplay Trailer - This Ain't No Place for a Hero Video:Batman: Arkham Asylum - Catwoman Trailer|Catwoman Trailer Category:Video Games Category:Batman: Arkham City